


Alone

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It is a different kind of lonely, standing so close to someone and knowing you have lost your claim to them.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

There is a time and a place for the groping of overly excited hands and male hormones, and honestly, I'm not even all that opposed to it. Ron's kisses were getting better now, less wet and sloppy, and when his hands groped they weren't hurried and rough like they were before. He would whisper "Lavender" in my ear, and it made my skin rise in goose bumps. In fact, I had just really gotten him trained up, so to speak, when she decided to stake her claim on him. The fact was, and I had known it then just as I do now, he had always belonged to _her_. He was only mine until she came to claim him for her own.

How I missed those wet, sloppy kisses and fumbling fingers. Yet, today, more than anything, with the sun setting on that white, flawless tomb, I longed for the warmth of Ron's embrace.

I longed for those arms to hold _me_ and assure _me_ that it would be all right; to tell me that even with Dumbledore gone, all was not lost.

In a school full of students and others come to pay their final respects to a man who had seemed, at least to me, untouchable—immortal even, I was alone.

Fin.


End file.
